


Feeling Up at Work

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Attempt at Humor, Bodily Fluids, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Kissing, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Quickies, Science Experiments, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Wheeljack has been working overtime; Airstream hasn't been able to see her for quite some time.  So when he finally gets some time with her at work...





	

 

"Airstream-!  You're getting the couch tonight-!"

 

"I know, I know.  But doesn't this excite you?"

 

"My husband having his hand-!"

 

"Next to an enclosure where anyone can come by and see you... But doesn't it make this more-"

 

"No.  It.  DOESN'T!"

 

"Shh, shh, shh..." he shushed her as he pushed her closer to the wall,” You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?"

 

Wheeljack grumbled, but pulled him into a kiss anyway.  She had been working overtime the past week... Damn, she had really missed being this close to Airstream.

 

"You better finish this quick.  I swear, if someone comes by-"

 

"It's just you and me...Blurr isn't even here now."

 

"You jerk..."

 

"I'm your jerk..." And that was his finger pressing into her folds.  Yep, he was coming at her hard.

 

"Just hurry up."

 

Airstream only chuckled as he pushed in another.  Fast and quick wasn't his style, but he just needed to feel his lover.  Feel her tighten around his fingers.  That was the best he could get now; even he couldn't bring it out in a semi-public place like this.

 

Sure enough, he only had to push in a third to get Wheeljack to cum.  Cum quick and hot onto his hand.

 

"There we go..." He kissed her forehead as he brought out his handkerchief to help clean them off, "Didn't that feel good?"

 

Panting, Wheeljack's face turned into a pout before she gave him a slap (a soft one, not one that snaps a neck) on the cheek.

 

"You're still getting the couch tonight."

 

"And I still love you too, Wheeljack."

 

As the two left, they didn't notice that in the enclosure Wheeljack had been working on, someone had come back.

 

Two blue eyes stared at the door the humans had left through.  Blinking, the little hybrid tilted his head before an innocent smile came to his face.

 

He didn't know that the pretty lady could do that.

 

END


End file.
